Such scent cartridges are described, e.g., in DE 44 17 739 C1. A scent dispenser consisting of a porous sintered glass for the storage and the controlled release of evaporable substances is described in that publication. These prior-art scent dispensers shall release scents or active ingredients into the environment over a prolonged period of several weeks to months as uniformly as possible, at a constant concentration and with unchanged composition.
Various possibilities of releasing larger or smaller amounts of scents/active ingredients from a storage means in a controlled manner have become known from German Patents Nos. 40 33 076 C2, DE 40 33 079 C2, and DE 42 35 624 C1. Larger or smaller amounts of air or carrier gas are now passed in a time-dependent manner through one or more scent/active ingredient-containing storage means as a function of the time-dependent control signals of a receiver, a computer or an electronic or optical memory, so that the consumer, viewer or even the listener of a movie, video or piece of music, computer program or a real presentation, e.g., of an edible consumer product, can perceive corresponding odor impressions characteristic of the particular product, suited to the visual/acoustic impressions.